


Heating your bones

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Rimming, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: You and the little lord have to take cover for a blizzard after your fight. To stop the chill in your bones you decide to heat things up~





	Heating your bones

The room was warmed by the small fire place, the soft crackling of fire and the blizzard raging outside both had a calming effect. You and Cranberry had taken refuge in one of the guard stations when the blizzard caught you by surprise.

He had attempted to capture you, leading to an exciting battle the both of you seemed to enjoy. A large excited grin was plastered on his face as you gave him the fight he wanted, both dodging and attacking. It took a while for him to be able to trip you up and pounce on you. Both of you panted heavily staring at each other, weapons pointed at each other’s throat. “I, the Majestic and Terrible Sans, have captured you, human.” He panted; his small form was slightly shaking from the excitement. His cheekbones were dusted a cornflower blue as he looked down on you with a smug grin. Then there was this smell… A sweet intoxicating smell flaring a craving in you… And it was coming from him… You grinned back.

“Seems like I’m not the only one who’s been ‘captured’~” You purred at him, slightly bucking up your hips. He barely contained the surprised moan and jolt. He glared at you as you gave him a sultry gaze to see how he would react. His cheeks turned a shade darker and he looked away. You couldn’t help yourself from thinking this small yet deadly skeleton was being cute. Another buck of your hips drew out another gasp. He pressed the sharp bone against your throat, lightly piercing your skin. A small drop of blood slid down from the cut.

“Stop that, human!” He growled. “Or I will incapacitate you further!” Cranberry grinned wickedly. You had no doubt he would, seeing him dust his previous challenger with practiced ease. Suddenly there was the ominous crackle of static in the air and the forest turned darker. Small pellets of ice fell down on you, getting bigger and bigger as the wind picked up and before you knew it you were stuck in a blizzard. You had to get to shelter pronto or else you’d both freeze. The small skeleton growled, getting off you and dragging you to the nearest station. The door slammed shut after you entered, he barred the windows to keep the cold from getting in further. It didn’t help much, both of you were soaked to… Well, to the bone. You needed to get out of the wet fabric or still risk freezing to death. You noticed Cranberry trying to hide his shivering but even he was cold.

“Take off your armor.” You told him. His skull snapped at you with a glare. “You’ll freeze if you keep it on.” You added rolling your eyes. You searched around the station for blankets but only found a large pelt instead. Guess you had to share with the little edge lord… Luckily the stations were equipped with a small hearth for the extra cold days. Or for emergencies like these. You started a fire while the skeleton watched you in apprehension. He was startled when you actually started to strip out of your clothes, laying them near the fire to dry.

“What are you doing, human?” He questioned baffled. You looked over at him, thumbs dipped into your pants to pull them off. You weren’t ashamed of your body, there was no point. It was yours and it was beautiful.

“I’m getting out of these wet clothes so I don’t get pneumonia or freeze to death?” You answered with a frown. “You… Don’t know much about the human body, do you?” You questioned, dropping your pants with a smirk. The skeleton’s cheeks darkened as he looked away. You pulled the pelt around you before you stood near the fire. “I’m not much familiar with a skeleton but I do know that if you don’t at least take off the armor you’ll freeze because of it. Metal conducts the cold.” You let out a content sigh as you felt yourself warm up in the pelt. You watched him think. He begrudgingly looked at you.

“Well what are you waiting for, human? Take off my armor.” He commanded you. If he wasn’t going to freeze to death you would have told him to do it himself. Looking at his shaking hands before he hid them by crossing his arms, you gave in to his request. You walked over to him and started to loosen the armor, pieces clunking to the ground. He hated to admit you were right, the metal of his armor was freezing. He shivered as you took off his soaked clothes, the station was still cold. You snuck a peek at him from under your lashes, subtly brush against his bones while taking off his clothes causing him to smother small gasps. He was small framed, scars and fresh cuts marred his bones. Shivers ran through his bones softly rattling them. You could still smell his sweet arousal.

“There you go, Starlight~” You purred earning yourself a glare. You chuckled swaying your hips turning back to the fire, leaving Cranberry where he stood. He shuffled for a moment, surprised you just left him standing there before he strode over to the fire. There was a scowl on his skull.

“Give me the pelt.” He demanded. You gave him a small pout.

“Just the pelt?” You asked faking disappointment. “I’m a lot warmer than the pelt alone…” Letting the pelt slip off your shoulder you give him a coy look. The beautiful cornflower blue colored his cheeks again.

“Fine.” He growled, closing the distance between you. The skeleton grabbed your wrist, yanking it so he could claim the space between your arms. A sharp bone pressed against your neck as he glared at you. “Don’t do anything stupid, human. I, the Majestic and Terrible Sans, have captured _you_. _You_ do as I say, understood?” Cranberry growled. A tremble ran down your spine, seemingly pleasing him.

“Loud and clear…” You answered as you shuddered from his cold bones touching your warm skin. Both of you settled in front of the fire, Cranberry in your lap. It was silent for a while, the blizzard and crackling of the fire the only noise. Your body heat slowly warmed up Cranberry’s cold bones. At least you were good for something… He thought as he let you hold him. “You’re still aroused~” You murmured against his skull, making the color on his cheeks even darker.

“I’ll have my dog take care of it.” He answered briskly. Your warm hands brushed against his bones and he couldn’t help but shudder. Your body heat against his cold bones made him very sensitive to your touch.  

“Why wait if you have me here?” You asked huskily, hand brushing up his femur. “I’ll warm you up in no time~” You whispered in his ear hole. He softly growled, shifting and pushing you on your back. You yelped as he loomed over you giving you a look of superiority that sent shivers down your spine.

“So you want to have some dirty little fun, huh? Well, then I shall give you the honor of pleasing me~” He softly growled. He silently wished he had a collar to place around your neck so he could pull it. Giving into the heat that had awakened in his pelvis from your battle he dove down on your neck. You gasped a yelp as his fangs pierce your skin, marking your neck.

“W-what do you want me to do?” You asked him, hands softly brushing over his femurs. He licked his fangs clean from your blood. A small smirk on his fanged skull. He presented his hardened member to you. Pearls of blue pre-cum, dripped from the slit. He had a nice length from his stature, some nice girth and a frenum piercing. It was beautiful for a cock.

“Lick it.” He demanded. “And don’t you dare bite, bitch… Or else I’ll give you another hole to be fucked in~” He threatened. You nodded with a small gulp, nuzzling the proud member. He seemed pleased by your submissive behavior and watched as you stuck out your tongue to do as he demanded. The slick appendage danced and swirled across his sensitive ecto flesh making it hard for him to keep his moans at bay. Small jolts of pleasure coursed through his bones as you worked your way up to his tip. He curled his boney digits in your hair, softly panting. Fuck you were good~ your tongue so hot against his hard cock~ “Aahh-!” He gasped a moan feeling you tease and softly suck on the small slit on the tip of his erection. Your hands gently gripped his hips as you took in the head of his throbbing dick.

His hips snapped forward, trying to push himself into that hot, wet mouth of yours but you stopped him. He was annoyed at this but couldn’t protest much for if he opened his mouth moans of pleasure would fall out. You slowly, teasingly took him in completely making his shudder as the jolts of pleasure shot through his spine. Your tongue moved along the underside of his cock drawing out a few more strangled noises. You were driving him crazy, even if he didn’t want to let you see that. Softly sucking on his twitching dick you set a slow pace. His hands were trembling, gripping your hair tightly and tugging. Picking up the pace wrenched a few muffled moans out of him. His hips bucked into you as he fucked your mouth, breathing heavily labored. He was getting close to his orgasm…

You swallowed around him feeling his dick jerk as he came. His thick cum slid down your throat as you tried to drink it all. It tasted sweet and spicy like cinnamon, something you hadn’t expected… You cleaned him up as he came down from his high. Being the cheek you are you slowly moved down to the puckered entrance, your tongue never leaving his ecto flesh. “AH-!” Cranberry gasped feeling the slick appendage circle around the conjured hole. A few moans rolled out of his mouth, his hips pressing down to feel more of the delightful ministration. Lust still heated his bones, clouding his senses. You took advantage of his distraction, slowly moving from under him but not breaking the contact. He collapsed on all fours, bones quivering by the pleasure coursing through his body. Saliva dripped down your chin as you prodded against the puckered hole. Wiping your fingers over the small trails got them slick and wet without the small skeleton knowing. Once they were good and wet you brushed them over his back entrance replacing your tongue. “Human…” Cranberry growled feeling the chance of appendage. He didn’t like having no control. “Don’t you aahhnn… Dare use those hhmmm~ filthy paws to AHN~!” He was cut off by you pressing a digit in, slowly pumping in and out while you softly sucked on his coccyx. A few more moans escaped Cranberry after he opened his mouth. The pleasure was slowly taking over his sensitive body. The slick digit pumping into him, your tongue running up his shuddering spine and the need of his dripping hard on numbed his mind. “Don’t you hhaaa… Dare to fucking hhhnngg… Stop…” He commanded weakly in between moans. Not that you planned on stopping…

Cranberry choked back a loud moan when you found his sweet spot. Making sure you keep brushing the spot you entered a second finger. Cranberry hissed at the stretch, the dull pain overturned to pleasure as you kept brushing his pleasure spot. You reached his cervical vertebrae, pinning Cranberry under you with your body. The strength in his arms gave out as you gently pressed him against the floor. He was trembling, waves of pleasure crashed down on him. You gently bit his vertebrae and a weak growl escaped him; followed by a whine by your fingers poking his sweet spot. Your hand wrapped around his neglected dick, firmly stroking it in time of your fingers pumping into him. He tried to command you to get off him but nothing coherent left his mouth. The assault on both his hole and cock too much for him to for any words. His soft, grunting moans were music to your ears, you could feel the pleasure building rapidly in his pelvis. With a final, violent shudder and groan he unraveled under your body. Spilling his cum all over the floor.

You pulled him with you to the side, cupping his form against yours while pulling the pelt back over both your forms. Warm, he was feeling warm again. The freezing cold had left his bones after your little fun.

“Better?” You asked him stroking his bones. He huffed.

“I should discipline you for your insolence, human…” He spoke disgruntled. “For now I’ll let it slide… Next time you decide to be a fucking cheek I’ll punish you.” He warned you with a growl. “Understood?” He lowly growled. You could feel his magic prickling your skin.

“Loud and clear, Starlight~” You hummed receiving a growl. You stayed quiet the rest of the night, the blizzard eventually lulled you both to sleep until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to NSFW ban.


End file.
